percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukuru
'Tsukuru i's a Mage of the order of Kotoamatsukami , a Group of Shinto Gods that were said to have created the world. He is the Mage of Izanagi and by so, she whields the powers of the Life God himself. Like many others, Tsukuru is shown to have the divine powers of a god although it is fractioned to a portion. History Tsukuru is the only Mage that is known to be to powerful to lose. He is shown to be very manipulative and powerful with his illusions. tsukuru was shown to be powerful enough to draw the attention of the Goddess of Creation herself Izanami when he was all but four years old. After nearly being killed by Izanami, he was shown to have an understanding towards the Shinto beliefs. When he was ten, he was once again approached by a God, this time it was Izanagi, he was told the tale of the two and how they had begun their mystic cycle of hatred. In the end, Tsukuru was trained by Izanagi to control his powers and as a result, the two were spiritually linked. Personality Tsukuru is described to be very cautious and very manipulative at times. He has exploted others by using his powers and at times was shown to be very capable of becoming evil. He has been on the fewest number of tasks and this could be due to his power being valuable. Before he was taken in by Izanagi, he was shown to be very friendly and less manipulative along with cautious. He often cared for life and enjoyed taking on challenges but this all changed after his training. Tsukuru is also shown to be the most dangerous behind Tsukishima, due to his power only being blocked by a Mage of Izanami, which is rare in itself along with Izanagi Mage. When he arrives at the Order he is shown to be very friendly and has a personality that is shown to be less than cautious or manipulative. Appearance He has beautiful light brown eyes that seem to hypnotize many upon sight. He is often seen sporting a white colared shirt along with a v neck shirt along with a pair of denims. His hair is fashioned in a way that allows on long hair to arc down on to his face. He also is shown to change his cloak at times, sometimes sporting an all white claok and others sporting a black hooded cloak. When he first appears in The Power of Susanoo, he is shown to be sporting a black kimono-like suit and had his hair down along with glasses. He seemed to be kind and had a different personality. Relationships Izanagi Being his Mage, the both of them seem to have a powerful bond, enough for him to use a good fraction of his powers. Izanagi although having a good bond, he is unaware of the way Tsukuru thinks and because of this he suffers when ever he feels that his power is being misused. Tsukuru seems to care little for Izanagi and at times is shown to only do what he deems is right for his own goals. Izanagi does feel like he made a mistake in choosing his partner when he realizes Tsukuru's true colors. Izanagi must help him even if he doesn't truely desire to, as they are linked to each other. Izanami Being the Goddess of Creation and Death and having an extreme hatred for Izanagi after what happened in Yomi, she tried to kill Tsukuru when he was young and because of this, the two hate each other. Izanami does deem the boy worthy of the power of the Gods, but she does think its inapproiate to use said power for personal gain. Izanami also wished to kill him and Izanagi while doing so, although she failed to kill Tsukuru and as a result he lived. Mariko Being a Mage of Izanami, he at first distances himself from her, thinking she was tasked with the assasination of him. He tends to keep alert while around her alone, even to the point where he causes her to feel awkward. He also seems to think she is cute and could've been a wonderful girlfriend, but sadly turns on her when he realizes she is the only one that can completely kill him and erase his existance. Mariko seems to have possitive emotions for him, although he doesn't see thing through her expressions. Trivia #Tsukuru is the word that means Create in Japanese. #Izanagi is a prisoner of his Mage's actions and as a result he will be punished along with his Mage. #Tsukuru is shown to be a rare Mage in all of the world. Category:Mage